claymorenewfandomcom-20200215-history
Anime Scene 10
*Those Who Rend Asunder arc: ** 9: Part I ** 10: Part II ** 11: Part III Cold open Flashback to Paburo hunt meeting the Paburo awakened. Beyond Paburo Mountains, Ermita orders Organization's Eyes, Galatea, to use her Wide Area Sensing to observe the fighting. Surprise 'Deneve goes down' The combat on the canyon terrace continues. The awakened severs Deneve's arm and pushes her off the edge into the river beyond. Helen counterattacks with her extensible arm, cutting off several of his legs, but he regenerates them. Suprisingly, Deneve returns to the terrace, her arm regenerating. 'Secret from past' Switching between Miria and Ermita, they both reveal that in the beginning, the Organization produced male warriors, but stopped since the males awakened too quickly. But the awakened says that Miria has not realized something missing in her explanation. 'True despair' The awakened wounds Deneve through the abdomen, Helen through the back, and inflicts general injuries to Clare. Miria uses her Phantom technique to rescue the fallen warriors. The Awakened's tentacles keep piercing illusions. He realizes the warrior producing the afterimages is the one called "Phantom" Miria. Paburo awakened Alone, Miria counterattacks and for a time, avoid capture, but she runs out of energy and is hit by the tentacles. Miria is pinned down. 'End of combat' Clare gets up and uses her sensing ability inherited from Teresa. Though much weaker than Teresa, Clare is still able to anticipate and dodge the awakened's attacks before they happen. She severs all but the legs. But when Clare tries to piece the carapace on the awakened back, she only scratches it. Clare makes the mistake of releasing her Yoma energy when attacking, but not switching to her sensing mode. She does not anticipate the awakened's next move. He throws her off his back and kicks her into the canyon wall. Miria manages to get up, despite her injuries. Miria advices Clare to switch between sensing Yoma power in an opponent and using her own Yoma power to enable fighting. Together, Miria and Clare finally kill the awakened. Clare confronts the awakened Additional details 'Cast' *'Galatea:' Katharina Koschny (de), Colleen Clinkenbeard (en-us), Nikie Gay Lescot (fr), Debora Magnaghi (it), Ai Orikasa (ja), Lovely Mejala (tl) *'Ermita:' Lutz Schnell (de), Bill Jenkins (en-us), Cho (ja) *'Paburo Awakened:' January Andres (de), J. Michael Tatum (en-us), Mitsuru Miyamoto (ja) *'Miria:' Silvia Mißbach (de), Monica Rial (en-us), Agnès Manoury (fr), Lorella De Luca (it), Kikuko Inoue (ja), Nica Rojo (tl) *'Clare:' Ann Vielhaben (de), Stephanie Young (en-us) Chantal Baroin (fr), Renata Bertolas (it), Houko Kuwashima (ja), Karen Mendoza (tl) *'Deneve:' Heike Beeck (de), Caitlin Glass (en-us), Maïa Michaud (fr), Tania De Domenico (it), Hana Takeda (ja), Kim Pomeda (tl) *'Helen:' Gundi Eberhard (de), Jamie Marchi (en-us), Alessandra Karpoff (it), Miki Nagasawa (ja), Pinky Rebucas (tl) 'Notes' *Artistic license is taken in depicting the canyon terrace. Depending on the action, it variously appears either as a narrow ledge or wide field *The Ghosts in the manga discover after the 7-year timeskip that the Organization is making non-warrior male awakened beings in a facility north of Organization Headquarters 'Video' *Italy version of Clare's counterattack on the Paburo Awakened References Tankōbon Claymore volumes cited are VIZ Media (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Manga scenes (chapters) not yet translated cite Shueisha tankōbon (ja) editions. Manga scenes not yet published in tankōbon form cite Jump SQ (ja) editions. Fragments of Silver Omnibus (総集編 銀の断章 Gin no Danshou) 1–3, Shueisha, are only available in Japanese. Anime scenes (episodes) cited are FUNimation (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Category:Browse Category:Scenes Category:Anime